


Rockabye Jakey

by Birdie_Castellan



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie_Castellan/pseuds/Birdie_Castellan
Summary: She looked up from her spot beside Amy Santiago, watching as the man clad in a leather jacket and jeans made his way towards her with purpose. His badge hanging around his neck in front of his tie, which swung side to side with every movement he made. He walked up to her, only to stop at the desk beside her, the one back to back with Santiago's. Jake Peralta paid her no attention, though she gave him all of hers.For a moment there he swore she looked like him.





	1. Need To Meet Him

She got out of the cab, passing the driver a twenty before walking into the police precinct. Welcome To New York by Taylor Swift blaring through her headphones as she got into the elevator.

"Erin? What are you doing here?" An enraged Rosa Diaz asked, tugging her ear phones out. "Oh hey, Rosa." She sighed "I just couldn't hide in your apartment anymore, okay? I need to meet him." Before Rosa could respond, Erin put her ear buds back into her ears and cranked up the already loud music.

*

She looked up from her spot beside Amy Santiago, watching as the man clad in a leather jacket and jeans made his way towards her with purpose. His badge hanging around his neck in front of his tie, which swung side to side with every movement he made. He walked up to her, only to stop at the desk beside her, the one back to back with Santiago's. He paid her no attention, though she gave him all of hers.

"Erin. Erin! Erin?" Amy Santiago's voice shatters her focus. "Yes, Santiago? What is it." She asked, only now turning towards the pant-suit clad woman. "Is there anything I can do for you? Maybe get you a water or-?" 

"Tea. Three milk, three sugar. I don't drink water, it's tasteless and gross." Erin was about to return to her book when movement from Peralta's desk caught her eye. Jake had leapt from his seat to stand almost too near to Amy's desk, arm outstretched and finger pointed acusitorially in her face, probably invading her personal space "Aha! I told you, Ames. No one likes tasteless liquid that makes you pee all the time!" He stated victoriously before relaxing back into his seat. Amy rolled her eyes at him affectionately before walking off. 

"Erin, was it? How long you been here?" He spun around in his office chair, leaning towards her with his arm hanging over the armrest "That's the name. And I've been tying to find someone." She responds lightly. He frowns at this, becoming all at once more serious than she'd seen in the 10 minutes since he'd arrived expectedly late. "Do you need to file a missing person's case? I can help you with that. Wait- has Ames been helping you file a missing persons case? Because if I could help her with that-"

"No, no. The person I'm looking for was never lost, they just don't know anyone wants to find them." Erin said, trying to calm his nerves. She can't help but think that this is exactly what he'd have done for her growing up. Jake would've been the father she always wanted, the father her mother should've kept in Erin's life. "Then why are you here?" His eyebrows furrow, gasping as he comes to the most obvious, yet accurate, possibility. "Is it someone in the precinct? Is it," Jake looks both ways conspiritorially " _Amy_..." After gasping a second time, he gives Erin a moment to calm down as she seems to be overtaken with laughter. "No, actually, I'm here looking for- Santiago! Thanks for getting me that tea."


	2. Blue Hair

Jake waltzed into work at 10 past 9 to find a teenager in a dark turquoise leather jacket and a pair of paint stained and heavily ripped jeans sitting in the chair beside his and Amy Santiago's desks.

He couldn't see much of her hair for the beanie she was sporting, but from what little he could see he gathered that it was short, styled similar to his own, and obviously dyed a pastel blue. She was also bespeckled, big purple glasses adorning her face. She'd abandoned the book she was reading in favour of watching him strut towards his desk.

For a moment there he swore she looked like him, which _totally_ isn't the entire reason that he doesn't look at Erin (of course he got her name, he was still listening, doi) at all after that, except for "Is there anything I can do for you? Maybe get you a water or-?" Amy cut off as the girl spoke. "Tea. Three milk, three sugar. I don't drink water, it's tasteless and gross." Leaping out of his seat so he stood near the edge of his desk, finger pointed in his girlfriend's face, he found his opportunity to mock Amy to no end. "Aha! I told you, Ames. No one likes tasteless liquid that makes you pee all the time!" She just rolled her eyes at him, a reluctant smile gracing her face as she walked off to grab the girl's tea. He took to reclining once more in his swivel chair, resigning himself to at least talk to the teenager. "Erin, was it? How long you been here?" He was spinning around anxiously now, trying and failing to calm himself.

"That's the name. And I've been tying to find someone." She responds lightly. He can feel the frown forming on his face as he switches from Jake to detective Peralta "Do you need to file a missing person's case? I can help you with that. Wait- has Ames been helping you file a missing persons case? Because if I could help her with that-" He starts "No, no. The person I'm looking for was never lost, they just don't know anyone wants to find them." She states with ease, forcing him to compose himself. So he leans in and go with it. "Then why are you here?" His brows knit together in fake concern. "Is it someone in the precinct? Is it," He pauses to look around them as though someone might be listening in " _Amy_..." He gasps dramatically as Erin falls into a fit of giggles. After regaining her composure she attempts to explain. "No, actually, I'm here looking for- Santiago! Thanks for getting me that tea." Amy smiles warmly at them as she hands Erin the steaming deep blue mug. "I should probably get going once I finish this, if I don't get back to the apartment soon, Rosa's going to drag me back there herself and lock me in for a month." Erin jokes lightly, yet somehow meaning every word of it. "You've got my info, Amy. If anything changes, don't hesitate to call." She states in a serious tone before turning back to Jake "It was nice to meet you, Peralta." And with that, she downed the tea like a frat boy puts away alcohol, placed the mug on his desk, and walked out of the precinct with the same swagger for which he'd entered it.

Leaving him with a thousand questions and zero answers.


	3. I Know Sweety, I Know.

Jake waited almost all day for Amy to bring up the girl from this morning, Erin, but she never said anything to him about her. The most he'd gotten was from when Scully had asked why Rosa punched him for talking about the blue haired girl. "Because she's Rosa's new roommate. And, from what I've gathered, Rosa's become instinctively sort of _protective_ over Erin, like an older sister of sorts." Amy explained to the oversized man in front of her "Oh, well I just wanted to know if she was here to steal all our food or not. When I asked Rosa, she hit me!" Scully exclaimed before pouting and moving back to his own desk.

*

"What were you thinking, Erin? You can't just come into my work whenever you want because you wanted to meet someone!" Rosa was pacing in front of the bespeckled girl, doing her best not to punch something. "I mean I get it, he's your dad. But he doesn't know that! And, more importantly, he doesn't _need_ to know that. You know his dad left when he was seven? Yeah, he'd been cheating on his mother for years, and one day he just left them. It's just been Jake and his mom. Do you know what it'll do to him? Finding out he has a kid he never knew about could crush him, Erin. He's my best friend, and as much as I want him to know you, I can't do that to him." Rosa was oddly quiet as she said this, at one point she'd stopped pacing, opting to stand in front of the teenager, hands shaking violently at her sides, trying desperately not to ball them into fists. 

"I'm so sorry, Rosa. I- I didn't know..." Erin choked out, taking a sudden interest in her sneakers. "I just- he's going to find out eventually. I'd rather he find out from me than from some stranger or from someone who can't keep their mouth shut." She blabs, still staring at her feet. "I just wanted to see him. Just once." She only now dares to look Rosa in the eyes, and Rosa almost loses all composure at the tears welling in the younger girl's whistful gaze, blue-green orbs alight with life. "I _talked_ to him, I- I- I talked _with_ him! H- he talked... _He_ talked to _me_. He talked to me, Rosa." She took her beanie off, running a hand through her vibrant blue hair before depositing the beanie atop her head once more.

"I know sweety, I know." Rosa spoke calmly now, and did something she'd normally never dare to. Looking at the tearful eyes of her best friend's daughter, she stepped forward and wrapped the girl in a tight embrace. She knew she'd made the right decision when she felt the girl latch onto Rosa like a lifeline. Maybe breaking her no contact rule every so often wasn't such a bad idea after all. "Thank you, Rosa. For everything." Erin pulled back from the impromptu bear hug to address Rosa Diaz properly. The badass Latina detective may have a track record for showing as little emotion as possible, but she really does care about the people she works with. "Thank you for letting me stay here, for not killing me in the elevator today, for protecting Jake, for protecting _me_ , for- for all of it. Thank you." Before she could think about it too hard, Erin did the one thing neither of them expected, tears still threatening to spill over, she leant towards the curly haired Latina in front of her and kissed her on the cheek. It was just an innocent peck, but it had them both blushing like crazy and averting gazes.


	4. Got A Soft Spot For Ariel

A week goes by before anyone at the precinct mentions Erin. The most surprising part is Rosa being the one to bring it up. 

"So I was in a bad mood last night by the time I got to the apartment, but when I got in Erin had cooked dinner for me and was sitting on the couch eating Chinese food and watching Die Hard...again. I swear it's one of her favourite movies, after The Little Mermaid of course. Girl's got a soft spot for Ariel." Rosa spoke proudly, sounding somewhere between gloating sister, proud momma, and praising lover. It was an odd mix, but Rosa was always a difficult person to read. "Hey Jake, you've met Erin right? You ever want someone to marathon Die Hard with that isn't poor Santiago, I'd be willing to send her over, just remember to feed her." She added playfully, jabbing him lightly in the ribs with her elbow.

*

"What do you mean you invited Jake to have a Die Hard marathon with me? I thought you didn't want us to have any contact." Erin was staring at Rosa, eyes practically bulging out of her skull. Rosa sighed, it was hard to be an emotionless badass around these Peraltas. "I'm sick of seeing you mope around the apartment all the time, okay?" Rosa successfully deadpanned. "You look like you're home sick and have cabin fever simultaneously. I figured this way you'd get out of the apartment and quit pouting all the time and constantly dragging your feet." She griped, watching the girl's expression sour at her words. "Yeah, yeah. Love you too, asshole." Erin snipped back before walking into the kitchen to once again raid the fridge.

*

"So, you and Santiago are a thing." Erin responded to seeing the both of them in the apartment. She was finally getting to spend time with her (unknowing) father, and now that she was at his apartment for their movie marathon, she was getting distracted by the little things, like Amy Santiago being in the apartment, kissing Jake as Erin walked in. You know, the little things.

"Okay, this is _not_ the show I'm here to see, but _whatever_. I think I'm just gonna look at what food you guys have, alright? Alright."

The detectives jumped apart immediately at her words, looking like teenagers that got caught in the act. "Erin! Uh... Hi! Welcome to our humble abode." Jake tried to make conversation while Amy made excuses to leave the room. Erin just laughed and opened the fridge door, rifling through a collection of health foods and leftover takeout. "You two been together long? You act like a bunch of horny teenagers, and trust me, I know what that looks like, I've dealt with a fair share of horny teens over the years." Laughing once again at the expression on Jake's face, she turned back to the fridge and pulled out leftover Chinese "Score!" They said in unison as she turned around with the food held above her head like a prized trophy."Time for some Die Hard, baby!" Jake shouted as he slid the disc into the machine. "Best Christmas movie ever!" Erin attempted to speak through a mouthful of Gung Pow Chicken. Jake just laughed and shook his head, shushing her as the movie started.He had no clue what was so special about this one eighteen year old, maybe the blue hair, but he had a feeling that they'd be seeing a lot of each other.


	5. An Ice Cream Truck With A Mad Man

"I can't do this, Rosa. I just _can't_!" Erin was surprised she hadn't worn a path into the floor with all her pacing yet. She'd gotten home from watching Die Hard with Jake half an hour ago, and hadn't quit pacing since she entered the apartment. "Do you know how many times I wanted to tell him? How many times I almost _did_? I can't do this. I can't. I don't want to see him anymore, Rosa. If you care about either of us, then make sure we steer clear of one another, okay? Tonight- tonight was a mistake."

*

"Hey Rosa, how've you been?" Jake asked her as she was making coffee in the precinct. "Jake, hi." She responded, turning back to the coffee maker. "So I was wondering if maybe Erin could-" "What's your deal, Jake" Rosa glared, cutting Peralta off mid-sentence. "Well you said-" "Dude. You barely know her. She's _eighteen_ , and she's my _roommate_. Why do you insist on hanging out with some kid, anyways? It's kinda gross, don't you think." And with that Rosa poured her coffee and stormed off in a huff. "What the..." Jake shook his head, walking back to his desk in a confused daze.

And so that's how things were for about a month. Until "Erin's gone." Rosa was leaning on his desk, dark curly hair everywhere, eyes wild, her panicked whisper a sign of desperation. "What?" He asked, shocked that Rosa was talking to _him_ about Erin in the first place, since she'd banned him from- "Wait, _what!?_ Rosa! How do you lose an eighteen year old with blue hair?" Jake was beginning to freak out now too, Rosa's panic being infectious. "Rosa? Rosa, you need to breathe. Deep breath in, deep breath out. In. Out. There you go! Now tell me what happened." He did his best to calm himself by calming his best friend. "I went home for lunch, and she - she-" Rosa paused to breathe and calm herself "the door was unlocked, there were signs of forced entry. When I got in, I looked all over the apartment for her, but she wasn't there. I think-" She had to stop again for air "I think someone took her. Someone kidnapped Erin, and we need to find her." And like a shot they were off, making their way out of the precinct as fast as possible.

*

"So _you're_ Peralta's daughter, huh? I can see it in that stupid smile of yours. You know, the one you get after making some dumb joke no one finds funny but you." The man laughed maniacly, as though he said something truely comical. "I don't know what you want, but if it has anything to do with my dad, you may as well let me go now. I haven't spoken to him in a _month_ , he barely knows me." Erin spoke desperately, hoping that telling the truth would be enough to get the man to release her. As he started laughing again, she realized nothing she said to him would convince the crazy to let her walk. So now she was trapped in the back of an ice cream truck with a mad man. _Perfect._


	6. Daddy Issues, Volume II

"Listen dude, I don't know what Peralta here did to piss you off, but whatever it was isn't worth all this. I don't see why kidnapping me, and the detective himself, is a good way of getting revenge but the issue is between you and him so if you could just let me go now." Erin was rambling. The druggie had captured Jake a half hour ago and the two of them were now tied together, hostage situation stylez. So naturally Erin was trying to get out. If her plan succeeds, she and Jake should be out of this mess in no time. 

But of course it's harder to talk yourself out of a situation with a drugged up crazy guy than Erin thought. "What do you mean it has nothing to do with you. My plan to use Peralta's new-to-the-scene daughter as leverage actually worked! And it's all thanks to you."

"Great, then I've done my part. Now let me go so you can get your revenge or whatever." She responds, trying to find an angle to exploit. 

"Not so fast darling. See the thing is, you know where he is so what's to stop you from running to your cop friends? After all you do live with one of Peralta's buddies." He cackled at that, doubling over momentarily in laughter at the mixed reactions he's been getting from the Peraltas. The detective looked thoroughly confused, whilst blue hair looked nothing short of total rage and annoyance. "What's wrong Jakey? Don't like people using your family against you?" He mock pouted as he crouched in front of the detective. Peralta's face had since cleared of it's confusion, settling now for a look nearly identical to that of his daughter's.

"Clearly you're delusional Hoitsman. You kidnapped my good friend's roommate, of course I'm going to help search for her, even if the department suspended me for failing a drug test, though it's obvious now that you set me up for that by planting drugs in my urine sample-"

"Hey, that was _my_ pee! Your's is right here!" Hoitsman picked the urine sample up and plopped it back down in a dramatic fashion. "Right, of course. _Anyways_ , even having someone swap my urine sample won't stop me from searching for my friend's roommate, especially if I might be able to prove I was being sabotaged, _which I was_ , by the way. So I don't know what you're on," Jake see's Hoitsman open his mouth to tell him and rushes to stop him "no, don't tell me. My point being that clearly you must be on _something_ if you think that Erin here, while being amazing in her own rights I'm sure, is my kid. I think I'd know if I had a kid, Hoitsman."

"Actually," a small voice squeaked from behind him. Before he could think about what he was doing, his head whipped around to see her and- _ow_! Kinda tied up at the moment, right. "What do mean by actually. Actually what?" He asked, now back to complete and utter confusion. Hoitsman let out another manic laugh. "Shut up druggie!" Erin exclaimed before turning her attention towards Jake. "What I mean by actually is, well... You remember when we first met?"

"Yeah, you were in the precinct. Amy was helping you with a missing person's case." He said in a factual tone. "I also told you that the person I was looking for wasn't missing, they just didn't know someone was trying to find them. That person was you, Jake. My mom left New York before she had me. According to her she only found out she was pregnant after she and her boyfriend had broken up. She didn't want to de-rail someone's life or try to fix a broken relationship because of it, so she never told anyone about it until it was too obvious to hide. And even then, she never told anyone who the father was, not even me. She only told me on my 18th birthday because I'd made her promise to tell me on so many other occasions."

"I waited a few months. Got in touch with someone in the nine-nine, Rosa, and she offered to let me stay with her until I found the right time to tell you. I was in the precinct the day we met because I wanted to see you. I didn't care if you hated me or thought I was just some rebellious teen that was in for questioning, I just wanted to see you. Besides, you never caught my last name did you? If you'd leant any father around Santiago's desk, you probably would've seen it scrawled across the paper at the top of her paper pile. Erin Peralta, aka 'Daddy Issues, volume two'."  
As she finished rambling, she realised that the van had gotten erily silent. "Da- Jake, you alright?" She asked. Damn that druggie freak, if he so much as lay a _finger_ on Jake she was gonna punch his face in. "I- I'm fine, just... In shock, I guess. Glad to know I had a reason to think you look a little like me. But shocked nonetheless."

Of course that was the moment the two badass female detectives from the nine-nine joined the party. Or crashed the party? Either way, they arrested Hoitsman and freed Daddy Issues volume one and two from their forced bonding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time line? What time line? There's no time line here! But seriously, I know some things are out of order, but I watched the entire series in under a week, so some of the seasons are a little jumbled in my head sometimes. Hence the Peraltiago I added, pre Johnny/Dora ep. So I'm sorry if it's confusing because I can't remember what plot points happened when, and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! (Also I gave a hard time with writing long chapters, so my goal for this fic is that each chapter is more than 500 words. This one's the longest chapter so far!)


End file.
